


McDanno Hurt

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno gets hurt and Steve worries about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDanno Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> I promised Popkin16 that I'd make a wall for her.

I couldn't resist doing a wall from one of my favourite episodes so I hope you love it as much as me. :)

McDanno Hurt

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
